Misery 5
by LilMe
Summary: This is a very twisted story! Hard to understand, and follow, but my friends up to now, say it's good, and can't wait for the rest! First off, story starts with H/H, then ends with H/R, and G/D, Harry/?, please review!! I will try to make everyone happy..
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer :  
  
Of course, I do not own Harry Potter! I wish ( I'd be rich, and known for making kids and adults all over the world happier then ever! I thank J.K Rowling without her, I wouldn't love reading as much as I do. In anticipation for the 5th book, I will write fanfics. This is my first HP one, so please be gentle!! I have written another story, called Fellows Inn, originally a story for my English class composition, still is, but decided to publish it on fanfiction.net Since my friends had sincerely said it was a great story.  
  
I will specify if characters "I" invented are introduced throughout the story.  
  
Thank you, enjoy and never stop loving Harry Potter!!!!! 


	2. intro

Leaky Cauldron, London, September 1st.  
  
"I can't find it!" came the voice of a 16-year-old Hermione, dashing around in one of the rooms of the Leaky Cauldron, while Ron was pacing in the background. Meanwhile Harry was outside, hauling the trunks into the back of a Ministry car, Mr.Weasley had proven himself useful once again. The three were to meet the rest of the Weasleys and Grangers at Kings cross that morning. Of course, they were running late. "Hurry up Hermione!" pressed Ron, Harry could hear them from outside, and then she finally found it, the hourglass. With all the extra classes she had signed up for this year, again. She'd need it. She stuffed it in her pocket carefully, and then dragged Ron out of the Leaky Cauldron, thanking Tom the innkeeper quickly on their way out.  
  
They reached Kings cross with 20 minutes to spare. Weasleys with their bright red hair weren't hard to spot, and the Grangers obviously were there also. All glad to see that the three were all right. Mrs. Weasley and Granger hugged Ron tightly, then Hermione, and last but not least lovable Harry. The bunch had gotten so close in the past few years; they were like a big family. Harry who had nothing but them, considered them like a family, not forgetting Sirius Black though, his godfather. The group talked excitedly about their summer vacations, Ginny had much to tell Hermione about going to see Charlie in Romania. They were all ushered onto the Hogwarts Express by Molly, as the whistle blew loudly once, then a last time for the tardy ones. The journey from Platform 9 and ¾ to Hogwarts seemed short, considering they all had much to talk about, they had been surprised by Trolley lady, and Harry bought treats for everyone. The voyage went undisturbed, fortunately.  
  
Great Hall, Hogwarts, September 1st.  
  
All the students were seated at their respective tables; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, except for the first years, who were huddled up front waiting to be sorted. All looked scared, as though they thought they'd have to endure a never-ending test. Harry's stomach gave a low growl as the ceremony began, and he looked over to Ron who was munching happily on a bag of Bertie Botts. Professor McGonagall still standing strong was in charge of the sorting, like every other year. The teachers were very much still the same except for a few subjects. There was, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Flitwick, Lupin, Headmaster Dumbledore, and many others Harry had never seen, but was sure they taught something Hermione well knew of. The ceremony ended and all were happy to begin the feast; it was the one thing all students awaited with glee on September 1st. 


	3. ThoughtsPotions

Harry sat in the empty common room, Hermione and Ron being off to the library to work on Ron's History of Magic essay, which needed to be 5 feet long. Harry had already faced trouble in the past week, none other then Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. He sighed gravely, as he thought of what Malfoy had done, would they ever stop being rivals? Most unlikely Harry told himself.  
  
It was in Potions class, under the surveillance of Professor Snape. With anything but luck Harry and Ron had been teamed with Draco and Crabbe. They were to mix and test Veritaserum, of course not as strong as the Ministries. "Maybe I should use it on that mudblood of yours Potter. To see if she truly hates you or not" drawled Malfoy as he started reading the ingredients, wanting to receive a good mark this term for Potions, not that he never did. "Watch yourself Malfoy" glared Harry, as Ron nearly jumped on Draco for calling Hermione a mudblood but Crabbe stopped him with his chubby arm, of course this had happened many times before. Ron fell to the floor with a soft thump, and frowned starring at the ceiling. He got up and dusted off his robes, looking over to Hermione who was teamed with Seamus Finnigan. The class went on well until Snape ordered them to test the serum, Harry was the victim, Snape was the one to questioned them, of course a question he knew very well the answer, to see if Potter would answer correctly.  
  
"Is it true, about Cedric?" asked Snape in a slow saccade question, as he always did. The class began to whisper, this incident had been pushed back far in their memories, now boiling to the surface. The famous Cedric, from the Tournament in fourth year, died courageously because of Voldermort.  
  
"It wasn't me. It was Vol. he who must not be named" answered Harry. Snape quickly gave him the antidote to get him off the truth serum, and everything was back to normal. Malfoy and Crabbe were sniggering about something, but Harry didn't know what. Thankfully there was only 10 minutes left to this lifeless class, called Potions. Harry came back to his thoughts, finding himself in the common room, alone. It was a dreadful night, the wind was hounding the windows, the sky was pitch black, and the rain was pouring down so much, Harry thought the lake would over flood. He sighed as he decided to head up to bed, though it was still quite early. He needed to think, on the way to the spiral stair case, his thoughts ran back to when Hermione ruined Harry and Ron's fun during Transfiguration with Aparecium, making the letter Ron had written visible to Hermione's eyes. Lucky for them, McGonagall didn't notice the little charm. He shook his head, changed into his blue pyjamas and crawled into his four-poster bed. He quickly fell asleep with one last word "Sirius". He hadn't talked to him, nor receive a letter for over a month now, he was beginning to worry for his friend. Hermione had crept into the boy's dormitories with Ron, to see what Harry was up to, and both were surprised to see him snug in his bed, before seven o'clock.  
  
"Should we wake him?" whispered Ron, his voice with a tinge of uncertainty.  
  
"Ron! Of course we shouldn't, but then he'll miss his supper, I'm sure poor Harry is starved" came 'mione's response.  
  
"If he was hungry don't you think he'd be awake!" pointed out the red head.  
  
"Humph.. what the. ?" Harry's voice came into the conversation, as he reached over with his right hand for his glasses, sliding them onto his nose, and peered out into the darkness to see two silhouettes ; Ron and Hermione. Hermione gasped slightly, nudging Ron, meaning "see you woke him" Ron gave her a look, of absolute disagreement.  
  
"Doesn't matter now you guys, I'm up, go ahead talk. " a sleepy Harry said, then jumped out of bed, hiding behind the curtains of his four-poster bed.  
  
"Hermione! Boy's dormitory, last time I checked you belonged in the other tower! Unless you did. you know. during the summer. " said Harry.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Harry. I've been in here before, and stop hiding behind that bed curtain. " replied Hermione's voice. Then a dim blue light appeared at the tip of her wand, she had performed Lumos a simple spell they had all mastered in first year. "We wanted to know why you were asleep so early Harry" piped up Ron, though his voice was a lot deeper then Harry's for a 16 year old. Hermione could see Harry's form shrug slightly, due to the light not being that bright.  
  
"Could you two turn around while I change please?" asked Harry politely. His two best friends turned around, and Harry quickly changed back into his Hogwart robes. They all hurried down the halls towards the Great Hall, after Harry had gotten all ready, and unfortunately ran into Draco Malfoy.. 


	4. Furnunculus

Malfoy had insulted Ron and Hermione once again, and it drove Harry over the edge, he pulled out his wand and performed Furnunculus, a simple boil curse. Not long after, Draco had boils bursting all over him, he let out loud screams as Goyle and Crabbe watched in dumbness. Ron had stopped stalking towards Draco, then looked to Harry quickly. Hermione shook her head in disapproval, and Harry just shrugged his shoulders, putting away his wand. " It's a harmless curse. Madam Pomfrey will be able to cure him in no time.. c'mon I'm hungry" said Harry as he headed off towards the Great Hall. Ron followed him, and Hermione stayed glued to the spot for a second, looking at Draco sadly, he had deserved it. Think he would have learned by now that Ronald Weasley was short tempered. It was for his own good she told herself, as she finally rushed to meet up with the boys. They had all eaten to be full, talking happily afterwards with Seamus, Neville and Ginny. Afterwards they had all walked lazily up the hallway towards the Portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password Dears. " said the Lady, looking at the stuffed bunch of Gryffindor students. "Good supper I s'pose" added the plump lady with a bright smile.  
  
"Belladonna" said Hermione, the only one with enough strength to actually talk.  
  
They all walked through the whole one by one, then the Lady swung in front of the hole to seal it shut, to any other people walking by. They all split afterwards to head to their dormitories, thank god tomorrow was a Saturday. The day all the students awaited patiently every week.  
  
**Alright, if you haven't noticed, some chapters are small some are long! It's cause I'm trying to make it so, I don't write it all in one shot! Which is basically what I'm doing right now, but anyways. Next chapter, there will be a skip in time. :p Hope you like up to now! It will get better I promise!!!  
  
**  
  
Christmas was on it's way, you could notice by the frozen lake, and Hogwart's grounds being covered with a white coat of snow, and the great hall, with it's 12 Christmas trees. Hagrid had brought them in from the Forbidden Forest, and Professor Flitwick and McGonagall decorated them, like every other year. Dumbledore was becoming even more loony. He had started calling the students other students' names, and didn't even recognize Professor Lupin anymore, the DADA teacher.  
  
"Get away from me you freak!!" shouted Dumbledore, trying to tap Lupin on the head with his cane. " Headmaster, it's me. Remus Lupin, you remember, I helped you yesterday"  
  
Dumbledore stopped, and looked at Remus for a second "Oh my yes, dear boy, I am so sorry. "  
  
Minerva was particularly worried about Dumbledore's state of mind, he seemed to be lost these days, she found him not long ago, talking to the hunched witch statue outside Transfiguration class. Flitwick had also told her, he was scaring the first years, by screaming ghosts, ghosts!!! Of course Peeves the school poltergeist did have something to do with influencing poor Dumbledore.  
  
The students were especially festive, everyone was chit chatting about there plans for the Christmas holidays, Ron for a change, was heading home, the Weasleys had planned to go visit Bill in Egypt for the holidays. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were heading home for the holidays also. Hermione decided to keep Harry company, and well, she also had a few things to tell him.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione" had been Harry's response to her news, he was happy she was staying, he also had a few things to tell her. They were sitting in the Great Hall while Dumbledore ran after Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall running after Dumbledore.  
  
"Get back here troll!!" said Dumbledore, obviously thinking tiny Flitwick was a troll, or an elf. Harry and Hermione were playing a game of wizard chest, fortunate for Harry it was his game, which dated from long ago, he remembered receiving it for Christmas one year. Hermione had greatly improved since the first time she played, she was almost beating Harry, when his Queen checked her King.  
  
"Looks like you win again Harry.. " she said, looking up to him, and smiled.  
  
Harry looked at her, and smiled back, noticing her differently for the first time since fourth year at the Yule ball. Hermione was growing into a beautiful woman and Harry let it pass him, but now he noticed. Her teeth had of course remained shorter since that unfortunate growth caused by Malfoy two years ago, her hair was longer and not so bushy, and she was much more tall, her figure was developing also. Harry on the other side, hadn't changed much, physically no, but mentally yes, all the things he's had to endure over the years, had caused him to mature much to quickly for his age. He still wore his glasses, after furious arguments with Hermione over contacts, his hair was still jet black, yet not so stubborn, he was tall, and quite in shape, Quidditch kept him on his toes. Harry coughs, to break the silence of this awkward moment, then Ron came walking into the Great Hall and sat down next to them. "I'll play against whoever wins next time you two play alright? I'm so glad classes were cancelled today, so we could pack, it took me forever! Sorry for leaving you guys alone." motor mouth kept on going for a few more minutes, about how he was excited to go see Bill again. Hermione looks at Ron, and offers a smile. "It's alright Ron, we've been watching Dumbledore chase Prof Flitwick for the past hour" she peered about Harry's head to see if McGonagall had finally caught him. "Seems as though the problem as been fixed. " Harry laughs a little, when Ron added " I told you, Dumbledore's screws have been lose for a while now!" "He's still the greatest headmaster anyone's every had, I'm happy he's signed in till we graduate, I think he wants to make sure I'm alright. y'know?" Harry looked to his friends, for agreement, Hermione nods, and Ron also. "We understand totally.. "  
  
Professor Lupin came towards the three and signed deeply " Would you three be kind enough to try and reason with Dumbledore that Flitwick is not an elf, but a teacher at Hogwarts!"  
  
Harry grins brightly looking at Lupin " Sure, anytime you need help with Dumbledore we're glad to help. "  
  
All three got up and headed over to where Dumbledore sat.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore " said Hermione and he looked at her with big eyes. "Boy, what did you drink Minerva, an aging potion?".  
  
Hermione sighs and shakes her head, " I'm Hermione Granger, 6th year student. one of the best. " "Why of course you are young lad. " he leans up and pats Ron on the head. "I didn't speak Dumbledore, it was still Hermione.. " Ron looks to Harry, and gives him a look, that could say a million things.  
  
[Dumbledore's lost it, he's gone absolutely blind, he needs stronger glasses, are you sure he's still as strong as before? Really! Bloody hell he needs a good doctor ] They didn't do much but talk to Dumbledore for the rest of the day. To all the Weasleys despair, they were leaving in the morning. Which left Hermione and Harry alone in Gryffindor Tower, not many students were staying for Christmas this year, which surprised both 'Mione and Harry. 


	5. Christmas

**  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" shouted Hermione as she jumped onto Harry's bed, she was so energetic on Christmas, and for once she didn't think of homework. Harry groaned slightly, as he reached for his glasses on the night table, and looked at the time. "It's still dark out.. " whined Harry, Hermione laughs and shakes him "It's just cause you're curtains are pulled in. c'mon Harry.. please. there's a bunch of gifts!" Harry finally gave in and sat up, still seeing slightly blurry then placed his glasses on the tip of his nose to peer at Hermione, who leaned in quickly to give him a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, to make it look casual, like she always did. Though she wished to do more. Harry hugged her back before slowly sliding out of bed to head down to the common room, where Hermione and him shared Christmas tree obviously, where a stack of presents were piled up under the tree. He sat down in front of a crackling fire, and soon 'Mione joined him seating herself in the chair in front of him, looking at him cutely, then kneeled down by the tree to hand him his first gift. "I think that one's from Ron.." she said smiling, and Harry took the gift from her, and smiled back "Thanks. ", he opened the envelop first, and read the card, Ron was just saying how much fun he was having, and how Bill has changed so much, wishing him a merry Christmas too. Harry moved down to the floor, and sat down next to Hermione, and unwrapped his gift, it was actually better then the last gift Harry got from Egypt, the old sneakoscope. This one was much better, it was a book on History of Quidditch dating before Hogwarts was built. Harry smiled brightly, as he looked to Hermione, and raised an eyebrow. "Anything good?", Hermione looked at him, and smirks " Yah, Ron got me a book on History of Magical Egyptians.. should be really interesting." Harry frowns slightly "You aren't going to read it today are you? I was hoping to head off to Hogsmeade after lunch, with you. " he looked depressed thinking she'd rather read a book then spend a day in the cold outside with famous Harry Potter. Hermione noticed his expression, and smiled " Nope, I'm not reading it today, and sure I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you, it'll be great." Harry smiles brightly "It's a date then. " his cheeks flushed slightly at the mention of date, but he quickly leaned over to grab a big box, with sleek green writing on brown paper. "Hagrid, and it's for both of us. " looks to Hermione. She looked at the box curiously. "I wonder what it is?" asked the girl, Harry shrugged his shoulders and began to open the box.  
  
Inside was a book bound with leather. "Atleast it isn't alive" grinned Harry as he picked up the book and opened it. The first page was written Year 1 , in green ink, Hermione turned the page and there they were all three, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Looking quite gloomy, it had been taken when they got off the Hogwarts express their first year, of course, back then on that day, they all pretty much didn't know each other, except maybe for Ron and Harry. And it went on like so, till 6th year, not many photos were there. "I guess he wanted to show us the he cares" added Hermione, "It's a lovely gift, we should stop by his hut on the way to Hogsmeade" Harry nodded to that suggestion.  
  
Both continued opening their gifts, till lunchtime. They got dressed and headed towards the Great Hall, which was almost deserted. 


	6. Hagrid's Hut

They sat down at the Gryffindor table, face to face. Harry wanted to tell her, but wasn't sure if she'd understand. It had been a while now, but he also knew his friend Ron had feelings for her. Lucky Hermione, he told himself, she's got guys coming from every corner, not many wanted to risk their luck with the famous Harry Potter, always thinking he'd reject them. But that wasn't true. He sighed slightly, as he sipped his pumpkin juice, peering over the rim at her.  
  
"I've got something to tell you," they both said at the same time.  
  
"You first!" they added, and then Harry sighed again.  
  
"I like you Hermione" he didn't look up to her when he said that, not wanting to see her reaction, his cheeks flushing many different shades of red afterwards.  
  
"I do to," added the girl, looking to Harry shyly.  
  
"You do?" asked Harry; a look of surprise crossed his face as Hermione nodded slowly.  
  
"What about you and Ron?" questioned the boy who lived. She shrugged slightly, "He hasn't shown any interest, I know about his confession last year, we all do. But. Harry, what about Ginny?" Harry frowned at that, shaking his head.  
  
"It wouldn't work out. and don't even mention Cho, I've figured out her little plan." Hermione nodded softly, as she took a sip of her juice, then looked up to the ceiling of Hogwarts, to find out it was snowing outside.  
  
"We should go see Hagrid after breakfast" she decided to change the subject, and then smiled slightly to Harry, as he nodded.  
  
"Well I'm done eating, are you?" he looked to her plate, then Hermione pushed it away from her, in signs of yes. He got up, and started to head to the exit of the Great Hall, then stopped waiting for her, she soon joined him with a smile.  
  
"I have to return his book on wild magical creatures I borrowed last term. It was a great book, you really should read more Harry." And his response was a simple grumble, with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
  
  
** A knock came to Hagrid's door as Harry banged the door gently, with Hermione at his side, expecting Fang to begin growling until he saw it was them. Hagrid opened the door, and smiled brightly under his beard. "Merry Christmas ter yer both. " he motioned them in, and they were glad to be sitting in Hagrid's huge chairs next to a crackling fire.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you to Hagrid, thank you for the wonderful gift, we'll be sure to show Ron when he gets back from Egypt," said Harry. "Blimey Harry, I had ner idea Ron was g'one to Egyp! " said Hagrid as he poured them some tea, and treacle. Hermione nods and politely took some treacle fudge and a cup of tea. "Oh, that reminds me, here, thank you so much for the book Hagrid it was a wonderful read," said Hermione with a bright smile, her I know I read too much smile, as she handed the book back to Hagrid.  
  
"And we got you something" added the girl, pulling a gift out of folds of her coat; it had the shape of a book.  
  
Hagrid's eyes sparkled with glee, as he opened it, it was another book, the newest addition, on Dragons.  
  
"Thank yer so much, both of yer! It's won'der full" Hagrid hugged them both tightly, as Harry tried to sip his tea, but dropped abit on his robes, Hermione performed a quick spell to clean it up and dry it.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione, I'd be a mess without you. " Harry smirked. "Well we can only stay for a couple bites of treacle and a cup of tea Hagrid, we're heading off to Hogsmeade, do you need anything there, we can pick it up, and have another good reason to come and visit you afterwards" smiled Hermione. "If yer dun mind that is. I have er list some'where," said Rubeus, shuffling in his coat pockets, then pulled out a small list, the items written in that know so well writing of his. They finished their tea and treacle, then said their goodbyes and wished each other again another merry Christmas. 


	7. The Mysterious Letter

After leaving Hagrid's hut, they headed off past the frozen lake, where somewhere resided the octopus. They were headed off towards Hogsmeade, unlike third year, Harry was allowed to visit it, now much more qualified in magical spells and counter attacks, after six years of education, no wonder.  
  
The silence reigned as they walked, all that could be heard where the crunches of their boots against the soft snow that was still slowly falling.  
  
"It's a lovely day" Hermione said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, it is.. " Harry agreed and looked to her and smiled, she smiled back.  
  
** Harry was looking at the new candy stock Honeydukes had just received, while Hermione was asking the cashier about the new books at the bookstore, obviously both fans of reading. Harry grabbed a few of everything, then looked to Hermione. "Want anything?" he asked politely, and she shook her head. Harry set the candy stock on the counter, and the cashier rang it all up, he paid the amount due, and the lady placed the candies in a bag, he stuck it in his cloak pocket, obviously leaving it open, so he could eat while they talked and walked.  
  
"I s'pose you want to go see the new books at the bookstore, 'Mione?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled brightly " Read my mind Harry. you don't mind?" Harry shook his head, and ate some Bertie Botts, heading out of Honeydukes, and towards the bookstore. The cold was beginning to invade Harry's body, as he stepped into the bookstore, holding the door open for Hermione.  
  
"I think a good butterbeer would warm us up afterwards, what do you think?" asked Hermione, Harry was abit surprised as she asked this, because normally he would. He smiled, "Sounds great, already warming my body!"  
  
They spent at least a good hour looking at all the books, and Hermione bought more then five. She said they'd be all good for classes next year.  
  
Boy that girl really wants to get in advance. thought Harry, as he carried the bag of books for her, still eating Bertie Botts as they headed towards the Three Broomsticks. Hermione kept the door open this time, since he was carrying the books. He looked inside at all the people and almost dropped the books seeing the person he hated the most; Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What is he doing here?!?! He's supposed to be back home!!" shouted Harry, looking at Malfoy, and Hermione raised a brow not knowing what he was talking about until she seen Draco with her own eyes, letting out a gasp.  
  
"Maybe he came back. I hope he's just visiting, I sure don't want him at Hogwarts for another two weeks, we don't have any classes, imagine what he'll be up to!" sighed Hermione, she said that all in one breath. Harry stalked over to where Draco sat "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" spat Harry, almost in a furious rage.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, and almost jumped back in his seat. "POTTER! Sod off!!" growled Draco in Harry's direction. "And for your information, my parents changed plans the day I arrived home, so I'm spending the rest of the holidays at Hogwarts. You better not get me into any trouble Potter, or you haven't seen the end of it. " Draco was saying this as he slowly hid a letter he was obviously reading, he was alone sitting in his booth. Harry looked at the letter curiously, "What's that Malfoy, a love letter?" asked Harry in a way which made Draco blush to the roots of his hair, as he hid the letter completely "None of your business, Potty. now get out of my sight, before I complain to the headmaster. "  
  
Hermione came to stand behind Harry, and looked at Draco, noticing the hand writing on the letter, and nearly gasped; Ginny's. What was she doing writing to Draco? More importantly, why?! She didn't bother saying it out loud, because her thoughts were disturbed by a certain annoying voice that belonged to Draco.  
  
"Oh, got your girlfriend Granger standing up for you now, do you? Potty to afraid!!". Hermione's cheeks turned from light red to the darkest shade of red, though it only looked like she had confronted the cold for a while, which covered up her blushing. "Shut up Malfoy" she managed to say, before she dragged Harry to a far away booth, and sat down.  
  
"honestly, he thinks he's better then everyone. "huffed Hermione, as she took a book from the bag, and began to flip through it. Harry got the drinks from Madam Rosmeta, and handed one to Hermione.  
  
"Will you ever take your nose out of a book?" he sipped his butterbeer, enjoying how the liquid seemed to warm every single member of his body, it was soothing. Hermione finally put the book down, and reached for her butterbeer  
  
"Thanks.. and it's highly unlike me to not read.. " gives Harry a look, before sipping her drink slowly, and sighed contently.  
  
"Ah.. haven't had one of those since last summer! " She smiled brightly, before putting the book away, crossing her arms over the table, to peer at Harry.. and began to whisper,  
  
"The letter Draco had, it was written by Ginny. and did you see how he blushed when you mentioned love.. " Hermione frowned slightly, abit worried about Ginny mingling with the wrong people, especially a Malfoy.  
  
Harry looked at her, quickly looking back to Draco, and frowned turning to face her again slowly.  
  
"It can't be.. Ginny's always saying how she hates him, or maybe it's a cover up. We can't write and ask, cause Ron will surely read the letter first, or Percy, or whoever, and she'll probably get yelled at.. Knowing Mrs. Weasley, she'll probably have another heart attack." Hermione nodded in agreement with that, still looking at Draco curiously. Hermione frowned, and shook her head, so many things on her mind. A lot of things she wanted to ask Harry, but then at the mention of Ron, she felt a little weird, like if she missed him or something. 


	8. True Feelings

She did. Oh my god, I like Ron, how could I have been so blind! I went from seeing black to red. she sighed as she thought to herself. She thought she liked Harry, but not like she liked Ron. Ah. being a young adult was so difficult, and what happened to being a happy trio, just being friends? Why did it have to be love this and love that. She didn't know how she would break it to Harry, she sipped her butterbeer quietly, meditating in her thoughts. Harry noticed the augmentation of Hermione's sighs, and perks a slender black brow, hidden behind his bangs. "Everything alright Hermione?" he asked, abit left in the dark.  
  
She snapped out of it, and looked at him, blinking twice, shaking her head. "Yah, I'm fine, sorry. I was trying to think if I had done my charms homework"  
  
Harry frowns slightly, finding this hard to believe, because she always did her assignments the days they were given, and Charms was given a week before Christmas holidays, he shrugs this disturbing thought away, and nods, finishing his butterbeer, with a small sigh.  
  
"We still have to get Hagrid's stuff.. we promised after all. unless you want to head back to read your books, I'll get the stuff.. "  
  
Hermione looked at him, as though he had said something quite hurtful.  
  
"I would never choose books over friends! Harry, how could you think such things?" she finished her butterbeer in one gulp and shakes her head, her bushy long hair brushing against her cloaked shoulders. She shifted slightly, picking up the books as she stood up.  
  
"Alright, let's go. I believe we have a few things to get. "  
  
Harry looked at her, and nods.  
  
"True.. " he said as he got up, and fixed his cloak, thanking Madam Rosmerta, on his way out, Hermione followed making the same gesture towards the lady.  
  
  
  
** They had gotten everything for Hagrid, brought it to him in his little hut. They spent a good two hours talking to him about mainly anything that came to mind, school, teachers, and stuff. Meanwhile, Hermione had this aching feeling in her stomach, as though she wanted to run out of Hagrid's hut, run into Hogwarts, and write to Ron. Not because of what she knew of Ginny, but to tell him. But she stopped herself, knowing she had to, because then Ron would tell Harry, and it would become a disaster. Like their fourth year, were Ron wouldn't talk to Harry, that was one of the most painful weeks in her life. They finally exited Hagrid's place, and Harry was the first to break the silence on the way up to the beautiful snow covered castle.  
  
"Alright, Hermione, You've never been so silent while talking about school, what's wrong? You can tell me. really.. " he looked to her, and she stopped for a second. What would he say? Just this morning she had told him she liked him, now she was going to tell him, she liked Ron. This was so hard. Harry kind of knew what she was thinking, after 6 years of being friends, they sort of were able to read minds!  
  
"It's about Ron isn't it? I mentioned him a while ago, and you started acting all weird. " pointed out Harry. Hermione looked at him, with big eyes.  
  
"How'd you know?!" she asked.  
  
"Oh c'mon 'Mione, I've known you for 6 years, I should know how your brain works by now! And I know you like Ron. that's why I was so surprised by you saying you liked me to this morning. It's nothing really, I understand. I've known since 4th year that you two liked each other." He looked to her, and smiled slightly "Honestly, it's okay.. you can tell me. "  
  
Hermione looked at him, god, she felt so bad, she knew Harry was putting on a phase, just to make her feel better.. or maybe he wasn't. He was the difficult one to read between the two. She smiled back, "You're right Harry, I guess I panicked this morning, by saying I liked you to. I like you, but not in that way.. I'm sorry.. "  
  
Harry shook his head, and smiled, taking her hand.  
  
"It's alright. I understand. and if you're wondering, this isn't a phase I'm putting on. I'm alright with it, I'd rather see you be happy with Ron, and then miserable. and just if you're wondering again, tell him when he gets back from his trip. Face to face, is always best.. " he let go of her hand. They both stayed silent for a while, before Hermione smiled brightly to him, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so happy to have you as a friend. you're so understandable Harry. I have no idea what I'd be without you.. " Harry grins as he hugged her back  
  
"A girl revolved around nothing but studies. ?" he suggested, and she just nudged him.  
  
"Very funny, not let's go I'm cold.. " she whined, as she dragged him up to the castle. 


	9. Sirius Black

**  
  
The rest of the holidays went well, despite the fact that Draco Malfoy was roaming the halls. Hermione was particularly jumpy because the day after next, Ron was coming back from Egypt. She kept hiding herself in books, of course Harry knew what she was doing, and always tried to help. It didn't work to well, she continued writing, by the end of the day right before Ron's arrival, she had read over 6 books. Harry thought she needed help madly. Or maybe it was just her way of burning off nervousness. He didn't know and so he didn't bother. Instead he stayed in the common room, polishing the newest version of the Firebolt. This was his way of relaxing. He went to talk to McGonagall about Sirius the afternoon Ron was due back. He wanted Sirius to come visit for Easter, though he needed the Headmaster's approval, he had to go by McGonagall to get to the Headmaster's office, obviously his password was no longer Sherbert Lemon!  
  
McGonagall looked at Harry as she said the password through gritted teeth.  
  
"Screws are lose" was the password, obviously poor Professor Dumbledore hadn't caught on to the password that Lupin and Minerva had decided on during the summer holidays. Harry shook his head silently, trying not to laugh, then followed Professor McGonagall into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Walking up in front of Dumbledore, he looked perplexed, or lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Hello dear lads, how may I help you?" asked Dumbledore, looking at the floor.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat. "Professor, Mr. Potter has something to request.. "  
  
Harry stepped forward, and Dumbledore finally raised his eyes from Harry's feet, to his face.  
  
"My! You've grown so much in the past year, I remember when you were wee high.. "and he showed with his hand, a few inches off the ground.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to know if my godfather Sirius could visit Hogwarts secretly as Padfoot, during the Easter Holidays?" asked Harry courageously.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and smiled. "Of course my dear boy, but keep it a secret.. we don't want your friends to find out you have family!" snickered Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore.. now, Harry must go back to his dormitories.. " said McGonagall.  
  
  
  
** When Harry got back to the dormitories, he could hear two voices talking in the common room. Then he stopped himself. Ron, he's back. I'll leave those two to talk for a bit he told himself. Turning around he ran into Draco.  
  
"Malfoy. " Harry nearly spat the word out as though it tasted foul.  
  
"Potter, where's your girlfriend, Granger?" sneered Draco.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, Malfoy, I told you!" he bellowed.  
  
"Now dearies, not fighting over a girly.. " sat the Plump Lady in the picture frame that guarded Gryffindor Tower.  
  
((What do you think!??! I'm not sure, I don't find it intriguing, but I still continue writing.. anyways, I hope you enjoy up to now!! ()) 


End file.
